Tia Hara
| birthday = Unkown | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 6'7" | weight = 167 lbs. | eyes = Black | hair = Blue | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = Hollow hole (oblique) | affiliation = Daichi Rin | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Arrancar | previous occupation = None | team = Daichi Rin's Gang | previous team = None | partner = Daichi Rin, Minako Rin | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Human World | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = None | status = Active | resurreccion = Diablo }} Tia Hara (ティア・原, Hara Tia; Japanese for "Original Tear") is a wise, powerful and proud arrancar woman who truly despises all Shinigami. She along with Daichi Rin and Minako Rin intend to rid the world of Soul Society. They are all currently living in Human World and building an army for a full on invasion. She claims that she is the reincarnation of Tier Harribel. Appearance Tia Hara is a very wide hipped big breasted woman. She is rather tall towering above other Arrancar and Shinigami alike. She has heavy sharp eyes and wavy blue hair that points at the top of her head like horns. She has small mouth and purple lips and her attire consists of a purple robe outlined in specific places with dark purple, also wearing purple leggings. Her hollow hole is so far unknown in location but the remnants of her hollow mask are on her right shoulder. Personality She is a proud, hardworking and careful woman with a wonderful dream. Her pride is the main reason she lives following her lifes dream of one day ruling over all of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, she is always pushing herself to new heights. Always trying to become stronger she is always focused and determined on any action even the most stupid. Now that she works under Daichi Rin she takes orders from him and follows them with such precision and expertise that Daichi complimented her, a thing that Daichi has never done before. She refers to Daichi as Rin-san or Sensai showing her respect to him. Much like a schoolgirl she has a childish crush on Daichi, a crush that Daichi isn't aware of at all. She is very confident in her own abilities and very sure of herself, even going as far as saying that she is an arrancar of the powerful Tier Harribel. Normally she is a quiet but in battle like Daichi she will do whatever it takes in order to accomplish the task that is given to her. In order to please Daichi she will usually try to win fights all on her own and prove her strength to anyone and everyone that ever looked down on her. At time she can be extremely annoyed by Minako's actions and openly displays her feelings against her. History Synopsis Main Article :Bleach Part I Secrecy Arc *Hidden in Hama Town Part II Part III Powers and abilities : 'She has a large amount of Spirit enegy, that rivals that of the espada and exceeds the lower ones. Her power is very extensive, and with every battle she grows stronger. She demonstrates large reserves of spirit energy on a daily basis in order to impress Daichi. Enough of her spirit energy like the Espada would destroy all of Hueco Mundo. Awkwardly enough her spirit energy is dreadfully similar to Tier Harribel making what Tia said about herself being the reincarnation of her nearly true. She is also a healer, by forcing her spirit energy into a wound she can subquentially heal that person, this technique drains some of her own life but can completely heal a person by giving them her spirit energy. ' : 'She is capable of beating a Vice Captain and matching a Captain with her blade in battle. She can prove to be a very formidable opponent to any foe. Her accuracy and clear cut timing makes her a quick finish in battles preferring to kill her foes in one quickl slash. Her precision exceeds that of most other arrancar. ' : 'Much like all Arrancar she can fire a wide cero that explodes on impact. She released a blue cero condensed and concentrated to the absoulute max in order to make it as powerful as it could be. However it does take a long time to charge because of this. '''Enhanced Strength: '''She proves to be very strong as seen when she is able to throw a skyscaper in a failed attempt to 'show off' for Daichi. It is so far unknown how strong he really is. ' : 'She has the most advanced pesquisa abilities beside the espada excedding that of all others. She is the most capable tracker among Daichi's friends. She can sense reiatsu from hundreds of kilometers away and also immediately find out who that being is. ' : 'She is dreadfully fast for her stature. Rivaling the speed of even the fastest of people, she can not only see their movements but keep up with them aswell. Her sonido has been mastered and honed, so much in fact that her speed surpassess that of many foes. Her reflexes an agility is also a great force allowing her to move gracefully and very agile in battle attacking the opponent quietly and quickly. Her reactions to incoming attacks along with her enhaned pesquisa ability makes other believe that she can see the future. ' : 'Her regenerative abilities have been greatly trashed when evolved from hollow to arrancar in order to increase her own power. However, she still possess this ability and can heal at a amazing rate despite this. ' : '''Much like all hollows she can tear open a hole between space and time allowing her to walk through and appear in a different location. Stats Zanpakutō Diablo (悪魔, Akuma; Spanish for "Demon", Japanese for "Devil"), is a Wakizashi with a black hilt and purple band in place of the tsuba. Because of the blade's unique size it gives Tia a great speed boost in battle along with more precision cut attacks. To release Diablo Tia must speak the words Screw'. *'Resurrección: When released Tia appearance changes drastically. Her hair becomes white and reaches down to her shoulders along with her skin becoming more lighter. She gains two hollow horns at the top of her head along with a purple and black outfit similar to that of a Kunioichi. She also has a noticaible red strap tied around her waist. Her clothers are rather revealing now having her new outfit reveal a large portion of her chest. ''Resurrección Special Ability: '''Now released Tia Hara gains the ability to fire out powerful and fast lightning attacks from her blade at unrealistic speeds. Her speed and strength also gain a dramatic incease along with all of her other abilities. : '''Rayos Caen '(落雷,Rakurai; Spanish for "Lightning Strikes", Japanese for Lightning): A technique that is executed after pulling the arm back and then sends a surge of lightning that's speed is outmatched and strength is uncomprehenible. This move is strong enough to take out anything within 12 kilmeters. Also the more lightning present while this move is being executed the more intense this attack is. Quotes Category:Female Category:Arrancar